Ariel Adam
Ariel Adam is a 17-year-old daughter of Dionysus. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Ariel Ariadne Adam was born on October 22 to Claire Adam, a showgirl living in Las Vegas, and Dionysus, the god of wine. Dionysus met Claire one day while he was at a party and they instantly fell in love. They both loved each other very much, even though Dionysus was not very fond of people at all. He never wanted to leave Claire, but he knew that he would have to do so someday. Claire became pregnant with Ariel and Dionysus stayed with her days before Ariel was born. Dionysus could tell that Claire was having issues with her job and he left before she was fired. Claire believed that Dionysus was dead, and to get away from Las Vegas and start a new life, she moved to Baltimore, Maryland. She gave birth to Ariel shortly after she had moved there, and they grew up together. Claire got another job working for the local newspaper, but it was very hard for her to focus because Ariel was a huge troublemaker. Ariel had a huge temper and a bad attitude with anger issues at her father for leaving them, but her mother was always there to calm her down. Together, she helped Ariel become more optimistic and she helped her to control her ADHD and anger issues. One day when Ariel was 11, Claire was walking to her car to drive home from work and she was hit by a car in the parking lot, killing her. Ariel became very upset after this and she ran away to New York on her own, where she found Camp Half-Blood. She met Dionysus he recognized her as his daughter because she looked like a mirror image of her mother, which upset him, because he had heard about Claire's tragic death. He claimed Ariel but he dispised her because she reminded him too much of Claire. Ariel currently resides in the Dionysus cabin. Ariel is very stubborn, rebellious, sarcastic, and calm. She recognizes her temper and stubbornness, so she always tells herself to remain calm, and she has trained herself to remain calm in the most difficult situations. She is sarcastic often, and she only reads comic books because her dyslexia will not allow her to read regular books, and she is a huge fan of comic books. Ariel's fatal flaw is her inferiority. She is always wondering what people think of her, and she is always trying to prove that she is better than everyone thinks she is. She does this to the point where she will do anything in trying to prove her worth when she is insulted. Early Life Ariel was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia when she started school. She didn't have any friends but she was always trying to show that she was better than everybody thought she was. She always thought that her life was terrible because her father had died before she was born and her mother had lost her job. She had a huge temper which often got out of hand over small issues that could easily be fixed. She could be bratty and she always had a bad attitude. Her mother wanted to help her and Claire was the only person that Ariel would listen to. Claire helped her to control her anger and her ADHD. Ariel started to love and accept her life until her mother was hit by a car and killed. Ariel was so upset that she ran away and ended up at Camp Half-Blood, where she met Mr D. She did not like Mr. D and he did not like her, but he knew that she was his daughter because she looked too much like Claire for it to be a coincidence, and he claimed her, even though he did not want to. Appearance Ariel has long, brown hair which she dyed red for attention from other campers. She has sea green-blue eyes and pale skin. She has a nosering, which she got out of anger and frustration due to her mother's death. Alliances *Kylie Edgerton (good friend) *Jack Keller (good friend) Enemies *Addison Garza (rival) *Dionysus *Kitty Derrell Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Ariel, even though she is underage, can drink and create wine. *Ariel can create grapes and wine. *Ariel can make beverages appear out of thin air. *Ariel has a love and talent for theater. *Ariel is a very good and convincing actress. *Ariel has an amazing singing voice. *Ariel can cure madness and make people go insane. *Ariel can control and influence emotions. Schedule Gallery Dream-Sword-lger.jpg|Ariel's sword Category:Child of Dionysus Category:Cabin Counselor Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:Camper Category:American Category:Inferiority Fatal Flaw